Enagia
Enagia is one of many continents on Dorhaun. It is situated between Aefhwen and the Islands of Kodamaii. It is known for its unwelcoming environs, though that is not to say civilization is scarce. As a continent, Enagia has often been overlooked in political affairs. More than anything, it is a go-between, a treacherous expanse of land that merchants must cross to move wares from the Kodamaii Islands in the west to mighty Tellaria in the east. It is frontier country, the only civilization being supported by constant influx of goods from all over the world. It is the world’s trading post, and no one faults it for that. The landscape is mostly marsh, crags, cliffs, and desert. There are few large settlements not on the coast. The greatest virtue of Enagia is without a doubt its shipwrights. The best of the best are found here, for the most important ports in the world line Enagia’s coast. Age of Veradorianis The original inhabitants of Enagia were not the men of Xinchoi and Tagdri. Nor were they the elves of Tellaria and Phaelyn. The dwarves of Eranos and Gamelorn were nowhere to be seen. Enagia was home to a different sort of folk: the saurials. Lizardfolk, kobolds, naga, and troglodytes built the earliest civilizations in Enagia. Their great temple-cities sprawled over the marshes, and they sacrificed to their cruel gods in their desert-catacombs. Enagia was a wild land of magical beasts, and it stayed that way for many an age, until the Narean Wars. The Narean Wars were what finally connected the east and west. During the two millennia of fighting, the Narean Empire discovered Kodamaii, the land of samurai, oni, and shadow magic. The first human colonists to Enagia were the Kodaman, and so too did folk from Tellaria sail west to profit from the elves’ war. This meeting of the mercantile begat the lands as we know them today. The meeting of Kodamaii and Tellaria was mostly confined to northern Enagia. It grew in size and produced some of the greatest cities in the world, like the massive cliff port of Waterwatch. The Nareans made their homes in the mountains, along with many dwarves who had come from Tellaria. Nareans and dwarves share a love for metalworking, and often live in the same regions. The greatest holdfasts of the Nareans were dormant volcanoes, where many still live to this day. Age of Sistona During the Second Age, Enagia received a strong influx of wayfarers and explorers. Many folk from Tellaria, whether criminal elements or unorthodox religions, fled their home country which had fallen under the restrictive control of the Order of Iludin. In particular, there was a large migration of arcane magic-users away from Tellaria during this time. In the desert of Arivan, many followers of Dommah Rae became wandering hermits. The gnomes, who had long been respected in Tellaria for their advances in magic, technology, and drugs, had a great exodus to Enagia following legislation put on their experiments by the Iludin. The colonists from Tellaria and Kodamaii stayed mostly in the north of Enagia until 1,800 years into the Second Age, when the mad lich known as Nostradus Blackheart made his appearance. Nostradus and his retinue of the undead built the immense city of Norstrar on the western coast. Nostradus and his undead armies claimed dominion over the north of Enagia and blocked nearly all trade from Kodamaii. With their lands taken, most folk fled southward into the lands of the saurials. They began pioneering those inhospitable environs, gaining many new enemies in the process. But after a few centuries, the saurials were driven back into the most cloistered and primitive of their swamps and tangles, and the people of Enagia founded more cities on the ruins of the temples. Eventually, while traveling in Tellaria, Nostradus Blackheart was killed for the second time. Norstrar was left leaderless. The Nareans burned down the city, and the folk of Enagia sacked its remains. It exists now only as a haunted ruin, watched over by the Warden of the Dead: Pro’teor. Age of Telvimbror The Third Age began less than 200 years after the destruction of Norstrar. The northerners retook and rebuilt their lands and inevitable infighting occurred. Other than the principal trade roads between the west and east ports, Enagians kept mostly to themselves, having become xenophobic and resentful of their neighbors in the wake of Nostradus’s defeat. This age saw the decline in influence of the Iludin and the ascension of the magic world to the forefront of global affairs. More of the wu jen, shadowcasters, and elementalists from Kodamaii flooded into Enagia, many on their way to Tellaria’s magic city of Telvimbror. But Enagia was a new home for many, and new breeds of folk began to spring up in the wake of so much blood mixture. Enagia was no longer a simple go-between, it was its own land with its own culture and own dangers. This was also when the ogres arrived and began their culture. The refounding of the Blackheart Empire, the Moonlight War, the War of Deific Magic, and the Fifth Dragonwar all left Enagia more or less untouched. Throughout the Third Age, it only expanded and grew, eager to join its neighbors as a superpower of the world. Age of the Virgin Lands Now we are in the Fourth Age, and the lands of our myths and legends have crashed down to join our own in this Age of the Virgin Lands. Enagia's foundations shifted, and what was once a great inland sea emptied out into the expansive southern lands, creating both a marvel called the Parched Sea and the swampy environment southern Enagia is famed for, like Corealta and Ouidanx. While the north still profits immensely from the trade routes, the south of Enagia is slowly being reclaimed by its primitive founders. The hags, the giants, and the saurials all stir in their miserable homes, itching to retake that which was once theirs. The wild elves fight against the high elves, wood elves, and the Nareans alike, pushing them out of their forests and mountains. Corealta is the bastion of the southern countries, the home base for those folk desperately holding on to the lands their ancestors built. Countries Corealta Korabol Maverbiel OrolmarCategory:Continents Category:Locations